Palabras de Luffy
by Jackei98
Summary: Porque, por muy idiota que podría ser Luffy la mayor parte del tiempo, la enamoraba con cada palabra.


**Advertencia:** _dulzura a tal punto que las abejas se quedaran en la pantalla de tu computadora._

 **Personajes:** _Monkey D. Luffy/ Boa Hancock_

 **Pareja:** _LuHan._

 **Resumen** : _porque, por muy idiota que podría ser Luffy la mayor parte del tiempo, la enamoraba con cada palabra._

* * *

Boa Hancock, la mujer más hermosa del mundo manteniendo amistad con personas corrientes como Nami, Ussop, Brook, Robin, Franky, Sanji y Zoro—Robin no entraba en ese paquete. Robin le caía bien— Hancock se preguntaba el porqué de la presencia de Trafalgar Law y de Eustass Kidd —El segundo era un ex de ella y por lo tanto tenían ciertos roces—. Hancock frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que Nami, nuevamente, le gritaba a su Luffy ¿Por qué le gritaba esta vez? Ella era la única que podía hacerlo y no seria capaz de hacerlo jamás. Todos callaron al escuchar las patrullas rondar por las calles, Hancock se levantó y corrió un poco sus cortinas, vio a Smoker al otro lado de la calle dirigir a un grupo de policías armados.

Absolutamente todas las personas en aquel barrio estaban de su lado, asi que esa inspección no valía la pena.

Sintió un repentino frio y recordó que su vestido había sido arruinado durante una pelea que tuvo con una de las policías, el blanco vestido había sido manchado con un vino barato y Hancock obviamente no se había quedado callada; suspiro cansada y se recogió el cabello en una coleta de caballo. Kidd la miraba sin parpadear, habían terminado en malas condiciones, sí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo aun sintiera una inmensa atracción hacia aquella mujer, al verla recogerse el cabello le recordó la primera y única vez que Boa Hancock le hizo una felación.

—Bien—Dijo la mujer, llamando la atención de los presentes— ¿Cómo nos organizaremos esta noche?

Robin mantenía una sonrisa escondida, Luffy había desaparecido repentinamente pero lo más seguro es que estuviese en la cocina. Zoro miro su móvil y se sintió tranquilo al saber que su querida Perona estaba fuera de peligro. Ah, como adoraba a su princesa de cabellos rosas.

—Creo que las chicas deberíamos dormir juntas—Robin y Hancock la miraron como si hubiese dicho algo totalmente absurdo— ¿Qué?

— ¿De verdad crees que estos dos no conseguirán dormir juntos? —Hablo Kidd, señalando con su pulgar a Robin y a Law—. Yo solo pido no tener una habitación cerca de ellos.

Trafalgar sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da morbo escucharnos? —Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, prefirió no decir nada—…Y, imagino yo, que Boa-ya querrá dormir con Mugiwara-ya.

—Eso es…

—Por mí no hay problema—El mencionado había interrumpido con la boca llena de algo—. Hammock es suave.

—Ah…

Para nadie era sorpresa ya, pero los sonrojos de la emperatriz eran cada vez más rojos con el pasar del tiempo.

.

.

.

Al final Hancock dormiría con Robin, no sabía que sería de su salud mental al saber que compartiría cama con su amado Luffy… también estaba el riesgo de no saber qué haría si eso llegase a pasar. Le dijo a Robin que si quería ella podría dormir en el sofá cama de la sala, para que pudiera charlar con el cirujano. La de ojos verdes negó alegando que estaba molesta con Law y con su maldita arrogancia. Ah, hombres. Pensó Hancock, y ellos decían que las mujeres eran las complicadas.

Su corazón se detuvo como siempre que veía a Luffy, él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el balcón, no tenía su sombreo y ella se sintió desfallecer al verle sin camisa. Ella iba a dar media vuelta para regresar a la habitación pero supo que tendría que quedarse en el sofá cama cuando Law entro en su habitación con el ceño fruncido y algo, literalmente, entre sus manos.

—Shishishi—Hancock poso su vista nuevamente en Luffy—. Torao está enamorado.

Alzo una ceja.

— ¿Tú crees? —Luffy asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Las palabras del monito la dejaron atónita.

—porque a veces se comporta como tu cuando yo estoy presente.

Luffy había conocido a una chica hace algún tiempo, dos en realidad, ciertas personas estaban cerca de ellas solían sonrojarse al máximo, a veces parecían que sacarían humo de las orejas. Una de ellas tendía a desmayarse a veces. Por otro lado, Hancock recordó aquella vez que un chico que tenía la costumbre de desnudarse le dijo que le recordaba a una compañera suya.

Pero Hancock era una mujer hecha y derecha, no podía comportarse de la misma manera siempre.

—Ah… No creo que se vea tan ridículo.

Ella había sonreído pero Luffy no.

—No te vez ridícula—Y ahí estaba, esa maldita sonrisa que le volvía loca—, creo que te vez adorable. Shishishi.

Quizá, solo quizá, Boa Hancock si podría ser feliz junto a un hombre.


End file.
